onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Figuarts ZERO One Piece/2010 - 2012
2010 November 2010 *Monkey D. Luffy at ¥1,890 with VAT, 13 cm *Shanks at ¥2,625 with VAT, 16 cm *Marshall D. Teach at ¥3,150 with VAT, 16 cm December 2010 *Edward Newgate at ¥4,200 with VAT, 22 cm *Boa Hancock at ¥2,625 with VAT, 15 cm 2011 February 2011 *Akainu at ¥3,675 with VAT, 20 cm Exclusive figure during the Tamashii Feature's Vol.2 event (February 11-12th 2011 at Akihabara in Tokyo, February 20, 2011 at Osaka, and March 18-20th 2011 at Taibei, Taiwan): *Monkey D. Luffy (Yellow Vest Ver.) at ¥2,000 with VAT, 13 cm March 2011 *Aokiji at ¥3,675 with VAT, 20 cm *Kizaru at ¥3,675 with VAT, 20 cm April 2011 *Tony Tony Chopper at ¥1,365 with VAT, 7 cm *Trafalgar Law at ¥2,310 with VAT, 15 cm May 2011 *Shanks (Strong World Ver.) at ¥2,625 with VAT, 16 cm *Marco at ¥3,675 with VAT, 16.5 cm June 2011 *Portgas D. Ace (Strong World Ver.) at ¥2,625 with VAT, 14.5 cm *Mihawk at ¥2,625 with VAT, 16 cm July 2011 *Buggy at ¥3,000 without VAT, 15 cm *Jozu at ¥3,500 without VAT, 17 cm *Bepo at ¥2,300 without VAT, 16 cm July 17–19, 2011, during the Tamashii Festival 2011 event: *Tony Tony Chopper "I'm not happy at all you bastard" Ver. (嬉しくねぇよコノヤローVer.), at ¥1,500 VAT included August 2011 *Portgas D. Ace at ¥2,700 without VAT, 16 cm *Silvers Rayleigh at ¥2,500 without VAT, 16 cm *Eustass Kid at ¥3,000 without VAT, 16 cm September 2011 *Monkey D. Luffy (New World Ver.) at ¥1,575 VAT included, 14 cm *Roronoa Zoro (New World Ver.) at ¥2,310 VAT included, 14.5 cm *Franky (New World Ver.) at ¥3,675 VAT included, 13.5 cm October 2011 *Sanji　(New World Ver.) at ¥2,100 VAT included, 14.5 cm *Nami　(New World Ver.) at ¥2,310 VAT included, 14 cm *Usopp　(New World Ver.) at ¥2,310 VAT included, 14.5 cm *Brook　(New World Ver.) at ¥2,940 VAT included, 17.5 cm November 2011 *Tony Tony Chopper　(New World Ver.) at ¥1,365 VAT included, 6 cm *Nico Robin　(New World Ver.) at ¥2,625 VAT included, 15.5 cm *Sentomaru at ¥3,800 without VAT, 16 cm November 25 to 27, 2011 during the Tamashii Nation 2011 event: *Boa Hancock "White Also Quite Suits Me Well" Ver (わらわは白も似合うのじゃVer.) at ¥2,500 VAT included, 15 cm December 2011 *Doflamingo at ¥2,500 without VAT, 17.5 cm *Koby and Helmeppo at ¥3,500 without VAT, 12.5 cm (Koby) and 14.5 cm (Helmeppo) Mekke! Shueisha and Toei Animation online exclusive item, pre-order from July 15 to September 20, 2011: *Boa Hancock "Looking Down On People So Much She's Looking Up" Ver. (見下しすぎて逆に見上げてるVer.), at ¥3,045 VAT included, 13.5 cm 2012 January 2012 *Jinbe (New World Ver.) at ¥3,800 without VAT, 17 cm *Monkey D. Luffy (New World Ver. / Regular Ed.) at ¥1,800 without VAT, 14 cm February 2012 *Boa Hancock and Salome at ¥3,500 without VAT, 16 cm (Boa Hancock) and 17 cm (Salome) *Crocodile at ¥3,500 without VAT, 17 cm March 2012 *Camie at ¥2,800 without VAT, 11.5 cm April 2012 *Gecko Moria at ¥5,040 VAT included, 23 cm *Perona at ¥3,465 VAT included, 15.5 cm May 2012 *Bartholomew Kuma at ¥5,040 VAT included, 23 cm *Smoker at ¥3,150 VAT included, 17 cm *Tashigi at ¥2,625 VAT included, 14.5 cm For the 15th anniversary of the One Piece manga, Bandai released the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma. Asakuma is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans. The 1st wave had to be pre-ordered starting December 19, 2011 at the Premium Bandai website: *Monkey D. Luffy as a monkey at ¥5,775 VAT included, 17.2 cm *Nami as a cat at ¥5,775 VAT included, 18.5 cm *Usopp as a chameleon at ¥5,775 VAT included, 17.6 cm *Tony Tony Chopper as a lesser panda at ¥4,725 VAT included, 16.5 cm June 2012 *Roronoa Zoro -Battle Ver.- at ¥2,625 VAT included, 13.5 cm *Dracule Mihawk -Battle Ver.- at ¥2,940 VAT included, 14.5 cm For the 15th anniversary of the One Piece manga, Bandai released the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma. Asakuma is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans. The 2nd wave had to be pre-ordered starting January 25, 2012 at the Premium Bandai website: *Roronoa Zoro as a tiger at ¥5,775 VAT included, 13.5 cm *Sanji as a big horn at ¥5,775 VAT included, 18.2 cm *Nico Robin as a falcon at ¥5,775 VAT included, 18.5 cm July 2012 *Portgas D. Ace -Battle Ver.- at ¥3,150 VAT included, 14.5 cm *Arlong at ¥3,360 VAT included, 16 cm For the 15th anniversary of the One Piece manga, Bandai released the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma. Asakuma is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans. The 3rd and last wave had to be pre-ordered starting February 24, 2012 at the Premium Bandai website: *Franky as a rhinoceros at ¥8,400 VAT included, 28 cm *Brook as a giraffe skeleton at ¥8,400 VAT included, 34 cm There is another Special Web Shop yet, with the pre-order starting March 9, 2012: *Shirahoshi ¥7,875 VAT included, 24.5 cm August 2012 *Nami - Battle Ver. - at ¥2,500, 14 cm September 2012 *Hannyabal at ¥2,500, 16.5 cm *Sadi at ¥2,800, 14.5 cm October 2012 *Yasopp at ¥2,700, 16 cm *Magellan at ¥3,500, 25.5 cm *Sanji -Battle Ver.- at ¥2,500, 14.5 cm *Tony Tony Chopper -Special Edition 5th Anniversary- at ¥1,429, 7 cm November 2012 *Benn Beckman at ¥2,700, 16 cm *Red- Haired Shanks -Showdown at the Summit Ver.- at ¥2,700, 16 cm *Tony Tony Chopper -Seven Eleven Edition- December 2012 *Monkey D. Luffy -Film Z Battle Clothes Ver.- at ¥2,200, 14 cm *Ain at ¥2,500, 15 cm Category:Merchandise